The present invention relates to a device for supplying an electric receiver whose position on a surface is variable, applicable in particular to the supply of a mobile lighting appliance or to the reception of any electric signal by an appliance.
Appliances for receiving and using electrical energy, such as for example lamps, motors, etc. are generally connected, near their site of use, to the A.C. mains and such distribution of the electrical energy imposes certain constraints by reason of the necessry connection of the receiver to the convenience receptacles.
Devices are also known for supplying electric motors of vehicles moving along a path comprising conducting zones and in particular vehicles circulating in amusement parks. Such a supply device is for example described in French Pat. No. 1 097 274. This supply device comprises, on the ground, a network of parallel conducting strips, spaced apart from one another and taken alternately to different potentials. For its part, the vehicle bears a certain number of brushes or feelers rubbing on the conducting strips and disposed so that at least two of these brushes are always in contact with two conducting strips at different potentials, so as to be able to supply electric current to the motor of the vehicle.